


Star Kids_Files

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Series: Star Kids [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Powers, Familiars, Gen, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s), Reapers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: Dear person training these fuckers,I don't know grammar so fuck you, also here are the goddamn documents you wanted.See you later~Jackle HeidiP.S. I guess I'm going to be forced help you now, Fuck You.





	1. Duchess Kris

**Author's Note:**

> UwU

Name: Duchess Kris

Date born: 2019/9/28 20:18 pm

Date checked in: 2035/6/10 01:27 am

Date checked out: N/A

Magi: Body Manipulator

Species: Reaper

Gender: Female

Mental issues: Major Depression, Minor ADD, Minor ADHD, Severe Anxiety, PTSD

Magi issues: Unable to touch others without lowering health

Rank: 78

Abilities: Able to manipulate blood of others do make them do as she pleases, able to steal health from others by touching without knowing, able to burn skin off of humans and Voodolls.

Triggers: panics if human eye is showing or neck down, terrified of loud noises, almost always with brother or friend and is terrified if left alone without them, constant fear of abandonment, terrified of touching others.

Medicines: Minxcoli ( for Magi), Hapupy ( for Depression), Harolock ( for Magi), Indigo Christ (for Anxiety)

Family life: mother is deceased, father is in jail, brother is at facility with them. (Mother was abused and eventually murdered by father, father was sexually and physically abusive to entire family, father wouldn't talk but was very loud when walked)

Schooling: made it to 11th grade before taken to facility, studied medical technology.

candidate probability: 80%

Familiar: Morals seems to be their familiar. Due to how close they are both must be put in same cell (if any changes are seen please notify an authority)

Statement: taken by Jackle Heidi  
_"Wha-"_

_"I LIKE CATS!"_

_"Why did I stay here?"_


	2. Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear person I'm now being forced to train with,  
> Fuck you and your stupid grammar.  
> Fuck you, Jackle Heidi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

Name: Morals

Date born: 2018/6/18 10:17 am

Date checked in: 2028/1/2 02:10 am

Date checked out: N/A

Magi: Shape Shifter, Plant Manipulator 

Species: Natkit

Gender: Female

Mental issues: Minor ADD, Minor ADHD, PTSD

Magi issues: Unable to control Shapeshifting, plants grow on body randomly, unable to control plants but able to speak to them, unable to control strength ( I.E. can be extremely strong but then extremely weak),unable to eat much due to magi.

Rank: 87

Abilities: Able to turn into six animals( I.E. Red fox, Manecoon, Tabby, Snow leopard, Husky, St. Bernard), Able to speak with plants (underwater and land), Able to run extremely fast and have super strength.

Triggers: Needles and sharp objects makes them panic

Medicines: Dabble (extremely strong magi depressant)

Family life: was one of the few survivors in the 2028 lab raid (no idea of family)

Schooling: was born in lab and has been there until rescued by Star Forces

candidate probability: 100%  
Familiar: Duchess seems to be their familiar. Please keep them near each other, keep an eye out for changes in behaviour or mood

Statement: Taken by Jackle Heidi

_"Why do we even do Statements?"_

_"Meow!"_

_"That makes sense."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwBITCH


	3. Vex Christina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Jackle Heidi,  
> Why do you hate me so much?  
> From Indigo hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

Name: Vex Christina

Date born: N/A

Date checked in: 2025/7/8 20:19 am

Date checked out: N/A

Magi: N/A

Species: Voodoll

Gender: Female (originally male but has changed genders)

Mental issues: Insomnia, Amnesia, Cluelessness (short term memory loss), anorexia

Magi issues: magi tends to build up in them and drips out of eyes as black liquid, has no idea what magi can do and tends to unexpectedly do things.

Rank: N/A

Abilities: spontaneous magi

Triggers: N/A

Medicines: Dabble (extremely strong magi depressant)

Family life: was a survivor in the 2025 lab raid (Kai seems to be twin of some sort)

Schooling: is to clueless to contain much information

candidate probability: 40% 

Familiar: N/A

Statement:Jackle Heidi

_"You can't even talk can you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh shut I was wrong."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO


	4. Kai Christina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bitch,  
> Because I can  
> Akj see ljsaki

Name: Kai Christina

Date born: N/A

Date checked in: 2025/7/8 20:19 am

Date checked out: N/A

Magi: Super

Species: Voodoll

Gender: female

Mental issues: PTSD, Minor Anxiety

Magi issues: N/A

Rank: 15

Abilities: Can Lift extremely heavy objects despite having one arm, extremely fast, is able to make little balls of magi

Triggers: Afraid of pencils and paper, Terrified of leaving sister

Medicines: Anxley ( for Anxiety)

Family life: was a survivor in the 2025 lab raid (Vex seems to be twin)

Schooling: University level math Skills and Language Skills.

candidate probability: 100%

Familiar: N/A

Statement:Taken by Jackle Heidi

_"So wha-"_

  
_"Everyone stay the fuck away from my sister or I'll kill you!"_

_"Nice..."_

 


	5. Anne Hathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Jackle Heidi  
> You are a strange human, also your grammar really is Awful.  
> From you've lost my respect

Name: Anne Hathaway

Date born: N/A ( was adopted when toddler family says)

Date checked in: 2036/7/29 23:58 pm

Date checked out: N/A

Magi: Spirit Speaker

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Mental issues: Major Depression, Severe Anxiety, Minor Anger issues

Magi issues: N/A

Rank: 98

Abilities: Able to speak and befriend spirits, able to see spirits, able to touch spirits, able to allow others to see and speak with spirits.

Triggers: Canines ( panics when they see them)

Medicines: N/A (Will not allow us to give them medication because it messes with her abilities) 

Family life: Entire family was murdered so was put in adopted family ( enjoys adopted family)

Schooling: College level math abilities, has been boxing since 8 years old.

candidate probability: 89%

Familiar: Spirits that they have befriended seem to be their Familars.

Statement: Taken by Jackle Heidi

"Do you even like it here?"

"No. "

"Whatever."


	6. Prince Kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear you've finally got the message,  
> Also fuck you I'm not human, I'm a demon.  
> Love always fails  
> Bye bitch

Name: Prince Kris (likes to be called Princey)

Date born: 2023/9/28 20:18 pm

Date checked in: 2035/6/10 01:29 am

Date checked out: N/A

Magi: Material Manipulator

Species: Reaper

Gender: Male

Mental issues: Major Depression, minor Anxiety, PTSD

Magi issues: N/A

Rank: 98

Abilities: Able to move material without touching it, Can bend material without touching it, able to make armor easily.

Triggers: hates loud noises because it gives them huge headaches, Terrified of being around a large crowd

Medicines: Minxcoli ( for Magi), Hapupy ( for Depression), Harolock ( for Magi), Indigo Christ (for Anxiety)

Family life: mother is deceased, father is in jail, sister is at facility with them. (Mother was abused and eventually murdered by father, father was sexually and physically abusive to entire family, father wouldn't talk but was very loud when walked)

Schooling: made it to 7th grade before taken to facility

candidate probability: 79%

Familiar: seems to be small crown that floats above head but we are unsure

Statement: Taken by Jackle Heidi

  
_"Well this is your chance to say something... So say something."_

_"BOUJER BITCH I HAVE CRIPPLING DEPRESSION!"_

_"Beautiful...it's nice to know I'm not the only idiot around here."_

_"Did you just insult me and yourself-"_


	7. Project StarKid

Mentor: Jackle Heidi.

Trainer: Indigo Hide.

Star kids: Vex, Kai, Prince, Morals, Duchess, Anne.

Probability of success: 78%

 

 

**Project StarKid is a Go.**

**Author's Note:**

> UwU
> 
> (Summary was not to you guys but another character)  
> (Also the medications are made up kk)


End file.
